


The Shine

by xenasoul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, steve rogers and thor are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thought his soul mate did not exist. His pulse never shone with the brightness of the name of his soul mate, nor in the 40s and not now. Which meant she was not around, or was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shine

He never cared about it. When he was a child nobody wanted a scrawny kid like him and he learned to suppress his wants and wishes. He had no hope that anyone would be interested in someone like him. And that has not changed as Captain. People found him attractive now, but he didn’t have any desire to get involved with anyone. And his soulmate was still a mystery, someone who was so far away that there was no way a shine would appear on his skin, or then that person was dead.

This thought was sad. A soulmate dyeing without knowing the other is terrible. Steve didn’t like to think so, but it had been so long that he thought these things were not for him.

Then came the initiative and Thor. The moment Thor landed in the Helicarrier Steve saw his wrist shine strong under the uniform sleeve. He gasped. But it could not be …Him?!

So they fought in a forest, the hammer and shield colliding and exploding into bright blinding light. Soulmates must not fight with one another, it’s against laws of nature. They paused to breathe and Thor saw his own wrist shining and a name written there.

”Who of you is Steve Rogers?”

Steve gulped and whispered, “Me. I’m Steve.”

Thor looked at him from head to toe with narrowed eyes. There was not much to see because it was dark and the uniform’s mask covered all his face, so Thor just nodded at his direction. Well that was disappointing for a first date. Steve also looked at Thor and saw a big, strong man, perhaps even stronger than him. Interesting.

Later, without the mask and during a meeting with the Avengers and Fury, Steve saw Thor staring right at him. He blinked several times and blushed. Tony sneered next to him. When the meeting ended he fled from the room but Thor followed and caught him in the hallway.

“Wait. We must speak.” Thor said. Steve nodded. He didn’t want to talk about it now with everyone around, but hell. His wrist was warm and bright with Thor’s name and when they kissed for the first time Steve thought he would melt. He felt like a girl and feared he’d swoon any moment. Thor smiled at him— a man of few words, it seemed—a big happy smile and Steve smiled back.

"You are much more pleasing to the eye without that mask. You’re beautiful, Steve Rogers."

Steve was not used to hearing things like that. He blushed. “Oh Thank you.”

 

“And your body was made to accommodate mine. We should mate soon, my love.”

Steve almost choked with the bluntness but nodded. He wanted all of it.


End file.
